Phil Vischer
| occupation = Voice Actor, Puppeteer, Writer, Animation director, Producer, Composer | known_for = VeggieTales and JellyTelly | spouse = Lisa Pautz Vischer }} Phillip "Phil" Vischer (born June 16, 1966) is a writer, actor, puppeteer, animator and founder of Big Idea Productions with Mike Nawrocki, although best known for founding Big Idea Productions and VeggieTales, is also a puppeteer and creator of the popular puppet web series, The Jelly News , which is produced from his new creative shop, Jellyfish Labs, located in Wheaton, Illinois. Vischer's first exploration into puppetry came around age six when his grandfather bought him a puppet. "It was a cute little brown fuzzy guy he had picked up somewhere, and I quickly discovered that I could bring him to life, and he could say all the funny thoughts that popped in my head while I stayed hidden behind the couch."Vischer, Phil: Me, Myself and Bob: A True Story About Dreams, God, and Talking Vegetables, Thomas Nelson, 2006, ISBN 0-7852-2207-1, p11 He later joined the puppet team at Bible college where he met another puppeteer, Mike Nawrocki, who would become his best friend and co-creator of the VeggieTales animated series. Vischer's most notable puppet character is Buck Denver, anchor of The Jelly News, but he also performs Captain Pete, Helen Rosenfiddle, Kid on the Street, and he voices almost every other character that appears in the broadcast. Vischer's family also played a major role in the VeggieTales voice work. His wife Lisa played Junior Asparagus, and his daughter Shelby played the role of Annie the Scallion Girl. The role of Annie was given to Mike Nawrocki's daughter in 2005. He is also the founder and creator of JellyTelly, a faith-based website network developed by Jellyfish. "Veggies" voiced by Phil Vischer list of VeggieTales characters *Bob the Tomato *Archibald Asparagus *Mr. Lunt *Jimmy Gourd *Mr. Nezzer *Phillipe Pea *Scallion #1 *Pa and Tom Grape *Grandpa George *Goliath the Giant Pickle *Mr. Twisty (King Twistomer) *Percy Pea *Peas (extras) "Puppets" played by Vischer list of JellyTelly characters *Buck Denver *Captain Pete *Helen Rosenfiddle *Additional characters Published works Books by Vischer include the following: *''Junior's Colors'' (1997) ISBN 0-8499-1487-6 *''How Many Veggies?'' (1997) ISBN 0-8499-1488-4 *''Pa Grape's Shapes'' (1997) ISBN 0-8499-1507-4 *''Bob & Larry's ABC's'' (1997) ISBN 0-8499-1508-6 *''Archibald's Opposites'' (1998) ISBN 0-8499-1533-3 *''Time for Tom'' (1998) ISBN 0-8499-1534-1 *''A Snoodle's Tale'' (2004) ISBN 0-310-70751-X *''Sidney & Norman: A Tale of Two Pigs'' (2006) ISBN 1-4003-0834-8 *''Me, Myself, & Bob'' (2006) ISBN 0785-22207-3 *''47 Beavers On the Big Blue Sea'' (2007) ISBN 1400308364 *''Where's God When I'm S-Scared?'' (2007) A First Little Golden Book *''The Ballad of Little Joe'' (2007) A Second Little Golden Book *''Larry-Boy and the Fib from Outer Space'' (2008) A Third Golden Book *''Lyle the Kindly Viking'' (2008) A Fourth Golden Book with Tim Hodge *''Gideon: Tuba Warrior'' (2009) A Fifth Golden Book *''King George and the Ducky'' (2009) A Sixth Golden Book *''Esther… The Girl Who Became Queen'' (2009) A Seventh Golden Book *''Madame Blueberry'' (2009) An Eighth Golden Book *''Josh and the Big Wall!'' (2009) A Ninth Golden Book *''Dave and the Giant Pickle'' (2009) A Tenth Golden Book *''LarryBoy & the Rumor Weed'' (2009) An Eleventh Golden Book *''Puppy Play Animation'' (2010) A Twelfth Golden Book References External links *What's in the Bible? *Vischer's Web Site *Jellyfish Studios *"What Happened to Big Idea?" by Phil Vischer * Category:Christian writers Category:American Christians Category:American animators Category:American puppeteers Category:American voice actors Category:Living people Category:People from Muscatine County, Iowa Category:1966 births Category:People from Wheaton, Illinois Category:VeggieTales